The Song Beneath The Song
by JennWilson
Summary: A series of one-shots based on songs, mainly Jack and Andy however other characters and shows may make an appearance
1. Introduction

So this is going to be a series of one-shots based on songs

I'll post on this about once a week, once every two weeks

it will be mainly focused on Jack and Andy from Station 19 however sometimes I will do other characters/shows

I will also sometimes be having contests/competitions where the winner gets to pick the next song (they contests will be announced at the end of the previous chapter)

I recommend listening to the song before or after reading it


	2. What a Man Gotta Do - The Jonas Brothers

**What a man gotta do – Jonas brothers**

**A different ending to S01E04 **

**The conversation goes a little differently, and Pruitt doesn't walk in this time.**

"God, after that call and this day" Andy sighs, pulling her hair out of a tight ponytail "and Maya being weird, this… thank god we found this again" Andy reaching for Jacks shirt, undoing the first two buttons

"Andy," Jack says, his voice was serious and cold

"oh no," Andy starts, backing away from him, "you say my name like that and I feel a pin in your hand about to pop the bubble. Don't… don't pop it"

"I don't think this is enough for me"

"stop let's just stop with the talking," Andy says leaning in to kiss him, "this is bubble time"

"And it's incredible but…"

"no, no, no, no, no, no, no" Andy interrupts

"But its delaying the inevitable" Jack says as he stands up, pushing Andy farther from him

"…Thought that was the point" Andy says confused

"I've been going along this and it's been fun, it definitely beats fighting, and it makes you happy… But it doesn't make me happy… I want something more"

"But I don't," Andy says, "you say you want a home and that's just not something I can give you, not now"

"I'm not asking for it now. I'm not asking for you to marry me, to move in, I'm just asking you for more… I dunno, dinner, dates, a real relationship. Not some occasional hookups in the captain's bunk that we have to hide from everyone." Jack says reaching out for Andy's hand

Andy pulled away slightly, taking a couple of steps back

"you don't understand… they can't find out… my father can't find out" Andy says, her voice shaking "I want to be with you jack but if people knew… neither of us would make captain, one of us would be transferred, you know how much people would disapprove"

"We can make it through Andy because I'm in this for the long-run and eventually, we will have to tell them, why not now?"

"because you can't make that promise," Andy says her eyes tearing up

"what promise?"

"that you're in this for the long run… we've broken up before, it could happen again. And then what? I will have not only lost you, but all respect from the station and my father. You can't promise that you'll always love me or that you won't eventually move on…"

Andy wiped a tear of the side of her face. Her head down, looking at the ground. Jack didn't respond for a while. _This is it _she thought. It was over

"Andy…" Jack started. Andy braced herself for what he was going to say, for the inevitable goodbye

"How could I not love you. You're perfect. you're smart and beautiful and strong, you're bossy as hell but I love that too… You are everything I could ever dream of."

Andy smiled slightly, still looking at the ground. Her hair fell over her face, covering her blushing cheeks

"Andy, I will always love you… no matter what. Hell, I would move the earth just to see you smile, I'd do anything for you. Sure, I may have dreamed of the house I wanted to build but my home… my home is you." Jack gently lifted Andy's chin, placing his hand on the side of her face and wiping away the tear that was slowly cascading down her cheek "I want your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up, and the last thing I see before I go to bed. I don't want some part-time, half-hearted fling. I want all of it. Full time. Dates and dinners and anniversaries. I want the fights and the tears and the screams. Because I know that there is no fight that will stop me from loving you. Nothing you can say that will make me change my mind about you. If you killed someone, I would be there to help bury the body."

Andy burst into tears. Jack couldn't tell what she was feeling, but he knew that he needed her. He pulled her into him, her head pressed against his chest, his chin resting on her head.

"I want to tell the station because it's so hard to pretend I don't love you. I want to kiss you goodbye when you leave for a call, go on a date and not have to lie. I want you. Every moment of every day. I'm tired of fake fights and fake rivalry."

"oh, the rivalry isn't fake Jack, because dating or not… I am going to crush you so hard in this captain race" Andy said, lifting her head and looking up at Jack.

"So, what do I have to do… to prove to you that I am in this for the long run, to show you that I will always love you" Jack said "because I will do anything…"

Andy didn't respond, she just stared into his eyes.

"a response would be nice because you are being very quiet, and you are never quiet, so this silence, ya, the silence is kinda scaring me here…"

Andy pressed her lips against his cutting him off. His arm moved to the back of her neck pulled her deeper into the kiss. She pulled away gently and looked at jack. She smiled slightly

"Tomorrow night"

"what about it?" Jack asked

"You wanted a date. Tomorrow night you can pick me up, take me to a fancy restaurant. You'll wear a suit, I'll wear a dress. We'll split dessert, you'll take me home, kiss me goodnight. And the next day when shift starts, we can tell the crew."

Jack smiled and pulled Andy in for another kiss. When he finally pulled away, he held Andy in his arms.

"I'll pick you up at 7"

"actually, that's not gonna happen" Andy said

"Wait what…" Jack responded

"the whole splitting dessert thing… your gonna have to get your own"

Jack chuckled.

She was his and he was hers. He had everything he ever wanted and now… he was finally happy. He was finally complete.


	3. IfTheWorldWasEnding-JPSaxe

**Song: If The World Was Ending by JP Saxe and Julia Micheals**

**Alternate Ending to the skyscraper.**

"You need to run" jack said looking at Andy down the elevator shaft. "Down as many floors as you can ok?"

"Jack..." Andy called, tears in her eyes

"Andy... I lied before. About having regrets. Because I don't." Jack smiled. "Not with you. I won."

"Stay on the radio with me ok?" Andy said wiping the tears form her face.

"Ok" Jack said "ok I will"

"Ok" Andy responded as Jack started closing the elevator doors. When the doors where fully closed, Andy closed the doors on her floor. As she headed to the stairwell, she thought through everything that had happened between her and Jack. She started to walk down the stairs when she stopped. _No_ she thought _I'm not leaving him_. Andy turned around climbing up the stairs as fast as she could. Sweat was dripping form her face, her body exhausted. She reached the top floor and pulled open the door. She moved quickly opening each fire door and closing it firmly behind her until she saw him. He was looking out the window, facing away from her.

"Jack" she said

"Andy?" Jack turned around. "Andy I told you to go"

"I'm not going without you Jack" Andy walked towards Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around Andy pulling her head agains this chest.

"That was a stupid thing to do... you need to go. You need to live." Jack said. Andy pulled her head away from him to look him in the eye. He was smiling but his eyes were filled with tears. His face was sweaty form the incredible heat they were trapped in.

"I'm not going Jack. I'm not living without you." Andy said looking into his eyes. For a moment they just stood there. Looking at each other. Andy inched her face closer to Jacks. Jack leaned down pressing his lips against hers. Andy moves her hand to the back of Jacks head running her hands through his hair, deepening the kiss. Jack pulled away and smiled.

"Come with me" he said. He turned, holding Andy's hand, leading her to into an office room. He closed the door and moved the the corner sitting down. Andy sat down next to him leaning against him.

"This is the farthest we can get from the blast." He said as he took of his turnout jacket. He helped Andy take off her jacket as well.

"That's better" Andy said. "Cooler" she wiped her forehead and turned to face Jack. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, her arms thrown around his waist. Jack had one hand around her, the other one gently stroking her hair. They both knew it didn't matter how far they got from the blast. When the explosion happened, they had no chance of survival. But as Andy sat there in Jacks arms she came to peace with the fact that it was all over. At least she would be with Jack. For these last few moments they would be together. It was like the world stopped. It was just them. And even though the world was ending, this was the happiest Andy had ever been.

"I love you" Jack said kissing the top of Andy's head

"I love you too"

BOOM


End file.
